The Red Mist/Part 2
Smurfette: What are you saying, Glovey? Glovey continues to stare at his wounds as Smurfette cleans him up. He slowly puts his shoulders on Smurfette and hugs her with a blank look of fear on his face. Smurfette: it’s okay, Glovey. You just need to rest and get some sleep. Glovey jumps up and then falls again in pain. Glovey: Smurfette… you can’t… you can’t fall asleep. Smurfette: What are you talking about? Glovey begins to hear Eddy’s voice running in the air. Eddy: That’s right. I will love her and show her many exciting things! Bwa ha ha! Glovey: Did you hear that?! He’s somewhere in here! Ow! Glovey falls on the ground again grabbing his chest as it begins to bleed again. Smurfette: Nobody is there, Glovey. Smurfette appears worried as she holds Glovey who passes out again. She yells for help. Papa Smurf just happened to be nearby and he was shocked to see the mess. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! This is beyond unsmurfy! Who did this?! Smurfette: He woke up like this, Papa Smurf! Oh boo hoo! I’m scared for him! He’s keeps hearing voices! Before he passed out, he told me to not fall asleep. Papa Smurf: Hmm… This must be the work of the Crown of Dreams. Glovey is being attacked through his dreams. Smurfette: Then we have to wake him up. Come on, Glovey! Wake up! Glovey appears fast asleep and is sent back into his dream. He appears outside the Smurf’s forest. He looks up the sky and sees it is cloudy. He then notices the familiar red mist again. He runs away to avoid getting pulled into it. He turns around and sees a giant claw coming out of it. He jumps inside a bush to hide and sees it disappear. He continues walking until he gets into the village. He sees it appear different. He sees Smurfs whom he is not familiar with. They appear to be playing jump rope all alone as they are heard humming. He gets closer and closer until they turn their heads all the way around and stare at Glovey with blank stares. Their eyes also appear pupil less and in unison, they say, “The red mist is coming.” Glovey wakes up and sees Papa Smurf in front of him healing his wounds with his potions. Papa Smurf: I see you are awake. Sassette runs in crying with Nat and Slouchy. Snappy walks in behind them with a scowl in his face. Sassette: Pappy! We all had unsmurfy dreams! Snappy: I wasn’t scared! I just… didn’t find them smurfy… Nat: I don’t wanna go back to sleep! Soon, many Smurfs begin to show up and complain about having more nightmares. Papa Smurf: This is very serious. It appears that I have no choice. I must travel to Smurfy Hollow to go to Skull Mountain. Glovey: You can’t go alone, Papa Smurf. The red mist is coming. Every Smurf stops arguing and shouting and make gloomy faces as they begin to shiver as a cold breeze passes by. It even moves Glovey’s hair to the side. Papa Smurf: Glovey, I’m going to need you to smurf here with everyone. You’re the only one with magical abilities here. I want you to be brave and protect my little Smurfs. Glovey: I’ll try… Eddy Cougar: What’s the matter? Is the big baby going to cry? Glovey turns around and sees only the Smurfs staring at him with a puzzled look? Glovey: Did anyone else hear that? The Smurfs nod and say in unison, “Papa Smurf says you’re in charge.” Slouchy: I heard it… Sassette: Me too… Glovey and the Smurflings walk away as the Smurfs dispatch and continue their regular tasks, not knowing of the dangers that could occur. Glovey: Okay, what do you guys know? Snappy: We all saw him in our dreams. Slouchy: He smurfed a hat and glove like you. Nat: His were different though. His hat was old and dirty. Sassette: His glove was not Smurfy looking. It had claws on the fingers. Snappy: His face was mad ugly! All: And his name was… Glovey: Eddy Cougar… All: Yes! Glovey: Well, we need to learn to somehow fight and control our dreams. And I think I may know just the Smurf who is a pro at this kind of stuff. Glovey and the Smurflings dispatch and search around for Lazy Smurf. They end up bumping into him asleep in the middle of the village. They notice he is the only one who sleeps calmly without awakening. Glovey: I guess he doesn’t get nightmares. Snappy: Or he’s just too lazy! Snappy jumps on top of Dreamy as he shakes him to wake him up. Glovey quickly lifts Snappy off from Lazy. Glovey: Take it easy! We’ll need him later. I know somebody else who can help us. Somebody who has a bigger imagination than mine. The group leaves Lazy behind and departs to search for Dreamy. Lazy opens his eyes and yawns as he gets up. Lazy: Did somebody call for me? Lazy shrugs and lays back down and falls asleep again. The Smurflings and Glovey finally locate Dreamy Smurf sitting on a toadstool with a smile on his face as he looks up in the sky. He turns around to greet his fellow Smurfs. Dreamy: Well hello there, Glovey, Sassette, Snappy, Nat, Slouchy. What can I smurf for you? Glovey: I just wanted to ask how you were doing with your dreaming. Dreamy: With my dreaming? Snappy: We want to know if you have had any nightmares! Dreamy: Oh. I’ve heard what has been smurfing with my fellow Smurfs. However, they all have different nightmares. Glovey: We have reason to believe that all our dreams are connected. We all saw the same monster in our dream. I believe I can face him now, but when I’m asleep… yeah it’s a different story. We tried waking up Lazy, who appears to not be having nightmares. Dreamy: To be honest with you, I have seen strange things in my dreams, but I end up changing my dreams. I will assume this is the same technique Lazy is using in his dreams. Glovey: Well here’s the scary part… Whatever happens to us in the dream world will affect us in the real world here. Luckily, nobody else has been harmed… yet. This troll… imp… demon… or whatever he is isn’t playing nice. I was almost dead meat until I was awakened by Smurfette. She ended healing my wounds… Dreamy: Wounds? Glovey lifts up his tank top to show his bloody bandages. Dreamy: Yikes… Glovey: The good thing is that I can use my star power to heal when night arrives. I am taking this as an advantage as well. And this is where you and Lazy come in… I’m gonna need your help in trying to control my dreams as we find out how this Eddy guy is messing with our dreams. Dreamy: Sounds dangerous… yet adventurous. Smurf me in! The Smurflings take off to drag Lazy’s body back to Dreamy’s house. Glovey goes outside and runs out the woods as he searches for a shooting star. He sees one and runs off a cliff chasing it. A big flash is seen as the familiar blue tornado spins around and heads back to the forest. He stops spinning and shakes his head to not get dizzy. He runs back to Dreamy’s house as the darkness progresses. They all nod and sit next to each other until they end up falling asleep, as the red mist manifests and surrounds them all into the darkness. They all open their eyes and appear in a dark spring room with many pipes that leave off steam. The ceiling can be seen leaking water that dissolves on the ground. Glovey puts his hand out to feel the water. Glovey: It’s boiling water. Lazy: So this must be some boiler room of some sort. Everyone is shocked to see a wide awake Lazy Smurf who spoke without yawning in a normal tone and voice. Dreamy: Great Swoofs! Lazy! Is that really you?! Lazy: Of course it’s me. What are you all doing here? And uhm… where is here? Glovey: This is gonna sound kinda hard to believe but… we’re all sharing a dream together. There’s this guy who’s trying to hurt us all. Lazy: What is it Eddy Cougar? Glovey: How did you know? Lazy: Because he’s over there. Lazy points behind the Smurfs to show the dark shadow of the clawed imp. Lazy: I saw him running around. I wasn’t sure who he was. He gave the creeps, so I avoided him and put happy thoughts. Dreamy: Then that’s how we’ll beat him. We’ll use happy thoughts. Now we just need some strategies. Glovey: He said he loves scaring children. He also mentioned my heart was childish. Snappy: What’s the plan Applehead? Glovey: We hit him and run. Snappy: Hmm… good plan. Sassette: Slitherin’ Serpents! Nat: What? Sassette: Slitherin’ Serpents! Real ones! They all look down to see big snakes swirl around. Glovey closes his eyes tight and concentrates until a giant lollipop crushes the snake, making Glovey smile. Glovey: Mmm! Candy! The giant candy disappears and the snakes morph back into Eddy Cougar. Eddy: You’re that brat again. That was very rude of you to have disappeared like that. Didn’t his royal highness teach you any manners when you were his servant? Glovey: What? Eddy then morphs into a giant Richard III and he tries to crush Glovey as he avoids the giant feet. Glovey uses his star kick to crush the feet of the giant. He then morphs into Nemesis and begins to zap Glovey Smurf as he dodges every hit. Eddy: What’s the matter Smurf?! Cat got your tongue! Eddy quickly changes forms again and turns into a giant Azrael. The giant cat quickly slashes and hisses as he tries hitting Glovey. Glovey concentrates again with his eyes shut until a giant circus tent crushes the cat. Glovey runs inside the tent and notices Eddy was gone. Dreamy, Lazy, and the Smurflings try to follow Glove inside the tent, but the entrance gets sealed with a steel wall. Eddy: This one is mine! I shall deal with the rest of you later! Eddy disappears and teleports himself inside the tent as he confronts Glovey Smurf. He raises his glove up and shows his claws. Glovey too raises his glove up as it shimmers and sparkles. Eddy lowers his fedora, as Glovey does the same. Eddy: You’re a tough one to break. I don’t like that. Brats in my day just got scared and that was the end to it. But you… I will break you somehow. Eddy snaps his fingers and a light appears on a stage, where a small boy is seen crying. The boy approaches Glovey. Glovey turns his head and notices Eddy is gone. Glovey: Who are you? Michael: My name is Michael. You have to help me! My dad won’t wake up! Please! Help my daddy wake up! Glovey follows the boy and sees a man lying down as the boys cries on his chest. Glovey gets shocked as he notices the boy wearing the same glovey he wore. Tears begin to run down Glovey’s eyes as he tightens them and everything disappears into darkness and Eddy appears again. Eddy: Get up you big baby. I’m your daddy now. Heh heh heh… Glovey wipes the tears from his eyes and gets angry as he begins to use his star shooter power. Eddy appears with holes all over his body as he only laughs, rather than being in pain. Glovey then makes his echoing scream as he spins and turns into a blue tornado and stops to fire his rainbow beam, hitting Eddy and making him disappear. He pants and drops to his knees. Glovey: I… did it… ooh boy… Glovey then appears in the Smurf village and he sees the familiar faces of the Smurfs. Glovey: Everything is back to…. Normal? Glovey notices that all the Smurfs are seen playing jump rope. They are seen laughing and chanting the phrase, “The red mist is coming” over and over again. Glovey: You can’t fool me, Eddy! I am not afraid of you! The village disappears and Glovey appears inside a castle. He sees many human guards walking around as they blow on trumpets, signaling the arrival of Richard III. Glovey runs under tables to try and not get caught. He sees what resembles the boy, only slightly older. He recognizes him from the same sequined glove. The boy is then scolded by the king. Richard III: Did I not make myself clear when I had told you to not wear that glove when you are not performing for me? The man removes his glove and hides it away under his shirt. As the king leaves, the boy puts it back on. Glovey then gives a thumbs up. The king turns his head again to reveal himself to be Eddy. Eddy: Boo! Every soldier in the room turns into Eddy and they all surround the gloved Smurf. Glovey concentrates hard enough until he turns giant and he steps on them with a grin on his face. He makes his eyes wide and he jumps in pain as it is revealed that Eddy uses one point from his claw to jab Glovey’s foot. The castle disappears and both appear normal sized in the boiler room again. Glovey: Shamonah! Eddy: Not bad. Not bad, indeed. But let’s make this more fun… for me! Glovey: It’s over Eddy! My magic is just as strong as yours in here! Eddy: Yes. But this is my world, and I control how thing work here. I say… NO MORE MAGIC FOR YOOOOUUUUU! Ha ha ha ha ha! A cloud of dust appears on Glovey, as he coughs and waves it away. Glovey no longer has his magic. Glovey: That’s cheating! Eddy: My world, my rules Smurf! And now It’s time for a new game I like to call, food fight. Eddy begins to manifest gingerbread men and candy canes that come to life and shape shift into bodies with pointed claws. Eddy: If the food don’t kill ya, the service will! Glovey concentrates and imagines a giant Greedy Smurf who chases the animated food away as they all disappear. Eddy: Hmph! It’s time for a new game! Eddy disappears and appears in front of Glovey as he quickly slashes at his arm. Eddy: Tag, you’re it! Glovey grabs his arm as he bites his lips trying to hold the pain. He looks up in anger as his eyes glow blue. Glovey: My turn. Glovey concentrates hard enough to recover his powers and he uses his tornado spin to destroy the whole room and make a giant whirlwind that spins everything around. Glovey stops, but then gets caught in a vortex he creates. Eddy then stops the vortex and removes Glovey’s powers again as he falls and gets sucked inside the vortex. Eddy: I said no magic for you! Glovey falls down in what resembles the Smurf theatre. He continues to hear Eddy laughing but sees no sign of him. Eddy: Come on, Glovey! I thought you loved to sing and dance! Time you faced the music! Many instruments begin to come to life and they grow arms and legs as they approach Glovey and hiss at him. Glovey concentrates hard enough to imagine a giant Harmony Smurf. Glovey covers his ears until Harmony roars and blows on his bugle, destroying everything with his horrible tunes. Glovey finally jumps in the center of the spot light. Glovey: Why are you doing this? What will you gain in tormenting us all? Eddy appears before Glovey. Eddy: Well, I sure as “smurf” am having fun here. Didn’t you always believe in having fun? We’re almost… just like twins. Eddy looks down, then looks up as he makes himself in the image of Glovey Smurf. Eddy: Can’t you see it? We both wear hats, have a “fashion sense”. And heh heh heh… we bot prefer one glove. Ah yes… we both just love to have children around. I’m a kid in the inside. And we are definitely both hated by the world. Glovey: You and I are nothing alike. You’re evil. And my friends don’t hate me. Both turn around when they hear Smurfette’s voice ask if anyone was there confused. Eddy: Well, well… sounds like your girlfriend is here. I’ll be her boyfriend now. Glovey: You put one finer on her… Glovey holds his hands together like a gun and fires a double powered star shooter attack, sending Eddy flying back. Eddy quickly turns into a giant black fly and flies straight at Glovey. Eddy: Here’s Eddy! Glovey is quickly awakened by the Smurflings and Dreamy Smurf. Sassette: He’s up! Nat: He’s finally awake. Sassette: Jumpin’ Jackrabbits! He’s hurt on his arm! Glovey gets up fast. Dreamy: Where are you going? Glovey: No time! We gotta wake up Smurfette! Smurf To [[The Red Mist/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:The Red Mist Chapters